


Sunflowers

by TheodoreR



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Liam doesn't know commas are a thing, M/M, Theo does, kind of, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 16:25:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheodoreR/pseuds/TheodoreR
Summary: Liam gives Theo a love letter.“It’s pretty awful and I’m lucky that I can’t get diabetes because I would be dead by now, but yeah, I read it, happy?”Theo is not impressed.





	Sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marziolin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marziolin/gifts).



> Based on this prompt that I found on a corner in my PC and I sure as hell found somewhere on Tumblr at some point in my life and I swear that I'll never save prompt without also saving the link again, forgive me this time --> "I gave you the most heartfelt love letter, but you gave it back to me with spelling and punctuation corrections?!"
> 
> Happy birthday, you miserable Penguin!  
> ...E il naufragar m’è dolce in questo uccello cameriere. (Così, a caso.)

 

 

“It’s pretty awful and I’m lucky that I can’t get diabetes because I would be dead by now, but yeah, I read it, happy?”

Liam never thought that writing an heartfelt love letter to Theo and actually giving it to him was a good idea. It’s not of course, he’s not stupid, he _knew_ it was a bad idea, but when all the ideas you have are infact bad ideas, sometimes you just need to apply them or else you would be stuck doing nothing for all eternity. And among all the bad ideas, like straight up kissing Theo or _talk_ to him, with actual words and everything, writing a letter seemed the safest way to do it. Clean, fast, impersonal: you just throw the letter on his bed and then you’re out, no need to assist to the other person’s first hand reaction, just the well thought response he can plan with calm and time so that even in case of _ew, he likes me? I don’t!_  it will be tactful and polite and not that bad. Liam was so ready for it, he prepared the perfect way out too: _oh I’m sorry, it wasn’t for you, Theo, see, there’s no mention of your name among all the poetic metaphors of blue eyes and infinite skies in which I lose myself, it’s for Brett actually, he has blue eyes too._ Again, clean, fast, impersonal, no embarrassing _oh yeah, I love you with all my heart and you don’t, but don’t worry, it’ll be good, you just fall asleep on my bed every night, it’s fine, no big deal, I’ll get over it in twenty years or so_. None of that, a quick _oh you found my letter for Brett, I was looking for it_ and it’s over.  

The point is, Liam can’t say that now, because he fell for the biggest asshole ever apparently. He waited two hours before coming back home so that Theo could find a gentle way to say it, if it was a no, and _still_ he called him awful and he’s staring at him all annoyed now, handing him the letter back. Liam knew it was a bad idea, but _this_ , this is so much worse than what he expected and he’s not going to accept it. He’s not even embarrassed or sad, he’s just angry. He took hours to write that thing.

“Your face is disgusting, you dic-what is this?” 

There are red marks and crosses all over Liam’s beautiful, poetic letter, as if Theo...

“Did you _correct_ my letter? I gave you the most heartfelt love letter ever and you brought it back with spelling errors?”

Liam is _so_ close to throw him out now. He can use his perfect grammar as a pillow as he sleeps in his truck from now on.

“Punctuation too” Theo shrugs, looking slightly bored. “Because it’s a _thing,_ punctuation, you know. I mean, you clearly don’t, two pages of endless, trivial sentences and not one single comma, the fuck did commas did to you?” Theo sighs shaking his head and Liam just freezes, incredulous. Is this really happening to him? The most brutal rejection ever in history? “Anyway that’s not the worst part, grammar and commas, you can fix that by reading my corrections, but the substance? There’s no saving that. It’s just horrible.”

Liam gasps, indignation and mortification competing for the first place inside him.

“What do you mean horrible, I...I...”

“Horrible as in I want to vomit, Liam. I want to vomit my soul. It’s so cringy.” Well, mortification just won the race. Hip hip hooray. “Like, seriously, comparing blue eyes to the sky, how original. Nobody ever did that, ever. And what about _your lips look like cherries, I wonder if they’re just as sweet,_ either you go for pornographic or five-years-old poem, Liam, you can’t do both. How can a smile remind you of the beauty of sunflowers blooming in autumn is beyond me by the way, especially because sunflowers don’t bloom in autumn, since they’re, you know, _sun_ flowers and they need sun to bloom. Shocking, I know.” This is the longest Liam has ever allowed anyone to talk shit to him without throwing hands but he can’t even do that now, the strength in his hands is gone and his arms just hang on his sides useless as Theo keeps scrolling down his letter with a judging, superior grimace. “Oh, and then we have _eyes as grey as the clouds_ , weren’t they blue three sentences ago? Whatever, _grey as the clouds pouring rain on me and I wish I’d just drown in it if you’ll never love me_. Don’t even get me started on this, how much of a drama queen you have to be to actually drown in rain, seriousl-”

“Fuck you, it rhymes!” Liam hates everything about this moment and most of all he hates the way his voice sounds all broken and whiny. He wants it to sound just as angry and indignant and disrespected as he feels, and not heartbroken and sad and mortally embarrassed, even if he feels that too. “It’s beautiful and romantic! And about the eyes, they change colour, okay? Sometimes they look green and sometimes they look blue and right now they look like the shitty person you are!” Liam still hasn’t regained control of his arms but his hands are now on Theo’s chest, shoving him violently, and the way he takes a step back all shocked is ridiculous. First he rejects him while making fun of him and then he acts all surprised when he gets angry, unbelievable. “How can you be so evil, I don’t even know what to say right now.” Liam’s eyes are suggesting him to cry, he can feel them asking him permission and he denies it, because he’ll take them out with his claws before he gives Theo the satisfaction. “Shut up!” He adds angrily because the fact that he just said he doesn’t know what to say doesn’t mean that Theo can fill the silence. He can't. The only thing Theo can fill now is the backseat of his truck. “Sorry if I’m not a professional writer, okay? I looked on the Internet how to write a love letter and Google said to put a lot of metaphors in it, so I did, and so fuck you, I hope _you_ drown in the rain, or better, the toilet, since rain is too drama queen for your majesty. Unbeliev- ”

“Hey, what the hell? You gave it to me, don’t do it next time if you can’t handle honest criticism.” Not only this isn’t an apology, Theo also sounds and smells annoyed now, like he was the one treated unfairly. The audacity. Liam doesn’t know how he hasn’t wolfed out yet. 

“Oh you can bet I won’t give it to you next time, I won’t give you shit, ever again!” Liam really hopes his dad doesn’t come home from work right now because he needs to be able to lie to him later when Mrs Jenkins will come knock at their door once again complaining about the noise. Annoying old woman. “Not even if future you travels in time expressly to give me a note for you, even if he tells me that if you don’t read it the whole universe will implode, guess what, I’ll still won’t give you shit, because you’d just return it to me with your judging _it’s explooode, Liam, not implooode, how stupid are you?_ , you absolute asshole. You can save grammar, but you’ll never save the universe.”

“I have zero idea what are you talking about right now but fine, I’ll try to survive without having to read your pathetic love letters to Brett or Hayden or whoever the fuck this is!” Theo snaps irritated and Liam freezes. _What?_ “As if I didn’t have anything better to do than being your beta reader, for fuck’s sake, why it has to be me of all people, just have Mason do it, I bet he’ll be happy to...”

Theo is still muttering all resentful when Liam is able to move his lips again. “Wait, what?”  
Theo snorts. “I don’t particularly enjoy reading your love letters, unbelievable, I know. Sue me.”

Liam ignores him, impatient. “What do you mean whoever the fuck this is? It’s you.”

Theo blinks and that’s it, he didn’t know. _He didn’t know_. Liam is so done with his life now. 

“What?”

“I gave it to you, didn’t I.”

Theo throws a cautious glance to the letter still in his hand, like he doesn’t recognizes it anymore. “Yes, so I could correct it before you give it to the person...”

“No asshole, _you’_ re the person, I gave it to you so you would read it and know how I feel about you.” Liam is both relieved and mad right now. He plotted all this letter thing to avoid the confrontation, to not be present at the moment of the realization, and yet there he is, watching Theo’s eyes widen in shock as they run towards the letter again.

“About me? But...there’s no...like, no Theo anywhere, how-”

“Yeah, there’s no Brett or Hayden either, is there. And why the hell would I write a love letter to Brett anyway, are you out of your mind, if I had to write something to him it’d be a blackmail  or-”

“Wait, so...is this for me?”

Is he broken or something? Liam hopes not, his mom is going to kill him if he accidentally broke Theo.

“Yes, it was for you.” He confirms stiff as Theo doesn’t even look at him, his eyes fixed all amazed on the letter, like he didn’t read it and destroyed it already with his red pen and sharp tongue. Now that he knows he’ll probably go with the polite and tactful rejection and the civil thing is letting him do that. Still, Liam is not okay with being rejected two times in a row, even if the first was an accident. Also, he should be the nervous one right now, so why does Theo sound like he’s in the middle of an heart attack? That’s not how a normal, healthy heart should beat when his owner is not running and why is he smiling as he watches Liam’s messy handwriting if he’s dying? Very weird. The sudden reddening of his cheeks and nose makes sense instead, with his heart pumping too much blood through his veins and everything.   

“Do you really think my laugh is like the tinkle of thousand of bells?” There’s a glint of something strange in his eyes as Theo glances at him just for a second before going back to his letter, something warm and bright and excited. Must be the first stage of diabetes. “And that my hair is soft as cotton?”

“Yeah, well” Liam automatically extends his hand to touch one of the strands of hairs near Theo’s left ear, feeling it silky under his fingertips. Theo meets his eyes and Liam immediately stops moving his fingers, but without taking his hand away, frozen. Theo’s eyes are green now and Liam didn’t put that in his letter because he thought about grass and it didn’t sound romantic enough since he’s always out there cutting his neighbours’ grass for a few dollars and it sucks, he thought about peas or kale but there’s nothing like vegetables to ruin a pretty love letter just like they ruin every meal. He thought about the painting his mom hung in their living room, the one with the hills and the horses, he thought about threes and ice-cream and Mason’s hoodie, he thought about the sea when it’s full of seaweeds, and eventually he gave up because nothing is green like his eyes are, not his highlighter and not leaves, not even praying mantises.

“You lose yourself in my eyes?” Liam didn’t even noticed that Theo was back at reading and he instantly looks away when he raises his head again.

“Just give it back, I’ll throw it away.” He mutters blushing, reaching for the letter, but Theo takes a step back, hiding it protectively behind his back. “Don’t touch it. It’s mine.”

“You said it’s horrible.” Liam points out.

“I love it.”

“You said it’s horrible and cringy.” And it’s true, he did said it, but Liam is having a difficult time ignoring the smell of pure happiness rolling off Theo right now. Has his cringy letter done that?

“Because I thought I just read three paragraphs of you comparing someone else’s ass to the full moon and as if that wasn’t enough I had to _correct_ it for you, when you didn’t even ask please in the first place, you just threw on my face-”

“I put it on your bed.”

“-on my face how completely gone you were for some stupid asshole, like what the hell, ask someone who doesn’t have a crush on you to correct your love letters.” Liam raises his brows and Theo immediately clears his voice. “But yeah, if it’s for me then it’s not horrible, it’s...it rhymes.”    
“It does” Liam nods proudly. “Did you just implied that you have a crush on me?”

Theo stalls, cautious.“Does your letter imply that you have one on me?”

Liam is pretty sure there’s a point in his letter where he wrote that he’ll keep loving him until the end of time and then for thousands years after and that’s not exactly the definition of implying, but it’s not like he wants to acknowledge aloud any of that, so he nods.

“Yes, it does.”

“Then me too.”

“Yes?” Liam can’t stop the smile on his lips even as he wonders if it’s actually happening after all the looks and the casual touching and the accidental falling asleep together or if it’s just some incredibly vivid dream.

“Yes.” But then again, Liam wouldn’t have put all those commas and red crosses on his letter if this was his dream, so it must be real.

“So does my smile too look like the blooming of sunflowers in autumn?” He grins taking a step closer. If he understood the situation and didn’t miss anything vital, this is the moment they kiss.

“They bloom in summer.” Theo immediately replies because he just _has_ to apparently and then he’s kissing him like the wind on the ocean under a full moon and like peas and grass and Liam’s brain is at this point just collapsing on itself expelling all the metaphors he filled it with earlier.

So Theo is kissing him and it doesn’t actually feel like anything else except that, a kiss, with lips and teeth and tongue and some saliva, but it’s good. It feels good.

“You wouldn’t be a sunflower anyway, summer or autumn.” Theo smirks when they split and Liam can accept one more metaphor since it’s about him now. He always felt like a lion, so proud and strong and just a king in the heart, so maybe he can be a dandelion or something. “You’d totally be the garden gnome glaring at everyone from behind some fence because you hate pollen.”

Liam is a fucking lion and Theo’s lips are two venomous lying vipers so he kisses them again because that’s how you kill vipers, or at least how you make them go all soft and smiling against your lips and Liam is okay with that too.

 

 

 


End file.
